Drop Dead Knight
by Serious Anime
Summary: This story is about My O.C Alice and Demon Midgit's O.C Aaron. The two go to Cross academy... What is happening to Aaron...? Will he get along with Alice's friends? And what is WRONG with him! Picking fights with my precious Zero! ...Sorry... Fan girl moment...
1. Chapter 1

_**Dead Fred Knight**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Do you like our Friends?**_

As Aaron and I walked down the long, paved road that lead to Cross Academy, Aaron looked me with curious eyes.

"Um… How are you feeling…?" Aaron asked me, "Are you nervous?" I looked at him.

"…No… Not really…" I slowly murmured. "Why are you here anyway…? You're 25…" I murmured.

"I'm getting a part-time job as a teacher here." He replied.

"Oh, but being a teacher is so BORING! You NEVER get to do anything FUN!" Shinigami yelled as he gave us a grumpy look.

"Oh, you TELL 'em Gami!" "He" yelled.

"Ugh, be QUIET you two! We're trying to make a good impression!" I reminded "Him" and Shinigami.

"Oh, FINE! BE like that then! We'll go have some fun of our OWN!" "He" yelled at me as he ran off with Shinigami.

"Ooooooh, THAT can't be good…" I said as I shook my head. Aaron sighed and we kept walking.

"So… What subjects are you interested in…?"Aaron asked me.

"…Hmm… English, history, sport, cooking and sewing…" I replied. Aaron smiled slightly.

"Ok." He murmured softly. I looked at him as we began to climb the small staircase ahead of us. Aaron opened the front door for me.

"Um… Thank you…" I said as I blushed and walked in through the doors.

"Well… You are quite short, so I'd imagine it'd be very hard for you to open the door by yourself…" Aaron mentioned.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" I murmured back as we began to climb the stairs in the front hall.

"Well… It's nice to see you again Alice…" Zero said in a bored tone as he met Aaron and I on the staircase. "Sorry about your brother…" He added.

"Yeah… Can we please not talk about that…?" I murmured with a glare.

"Sorry…" Zero apologised.

"It's ok…" I murmured as I turned to Aaron. "Aaron, this is my best friend, Zero, a day class student at this school. He's on the disciplinary committee." I explained to Aaron. "Zero," I added as I turned to Zero, "This is my friend Aaron. I met about a year ago." I explained to Zero. Zero seemed to glare at Aaron and Aaron glared back. I looked at the two of them and added, "And NO fighting!" Zero sighed.

"It's ok. I wouldn't challenge that guy…" Zero murmured.

"What do you MEAN "Wouldn't challenge"?!" Aaron shot back.

"Now, now, boys…" I said nervously as I stepped between the two of them. I put my right hand on Zero's shoulder and my left on Aaron's.

"Alice, stay out of this one." Zero murmured as he pushed me aside.

"Hey! Don't PUSH her like that!" Aaron raised his voice at Zero.

"Hey, it's ok Aaron. He didn't push me hard…" I tried to calm him down.

"I don't CARE! He shouldn't be pushing you like that!" Aaron shot at me.

"Hey! Don't yell at me like that! You're supposed to be the MATURE one here!" I yelled at him. Aaron paused for a moment.

"…Sorry…" He apologised. I sighed.

"…Whatever…" I murmured grumpily. Aaron looked at me sadly. Aaron suddenly clenched his fist and shook. "A-Aaron… Calm down… I'm sorry…" I apologised. Aaron continued shaking. Zero reached into his jacket. I knew what he was going to do and looked at him strongly. When our eyes met I shook my head to let Zero know not to attack Aaron. Zero nodded and glanced over to look at Aaron, but got a face-full of fist instead. "AARON!" I screamed. Zero fell back and quickly took out his gun and held it to Aaron's head.

"You attack me and I'll KILL you…" Zero warned hatefully.

"Zero!" I yelled.

"Just STAY out of this! Let me handle it!" Zero yelled at me. I stepped back a little and stared at Aaron and Zero. Moments went by, but they seemed like HOURS. Aaron finally stepped back.

"Aaron…" I murmured under my breathe. Aaron looked down in sorrow, but I chose not to look at him… Not after he attacked my best friend. Zero slowly put his gun away and began to walk up the stairs.

"How about we skip the introductions and go straight to our rooms?" I suggested.

"…I think that would be best…" Zero agreed.

"Good. I'm glad you agree." I complimented him. "Bye. I already know where MY dorm is." I added as I walked off down the hall.

"Actually," Zero called.

"Yeah?" I said as I came back.

"Can YOU walk him to the dorm? His is next to yours." Zero told me.

"Oh, ok." I said. "Come on Aaron!" I added as I ran off down the hallway. I looked back and Aaron was slowly following me, so I ran back to him. "Hey… Why so upset?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you later…" He murmured. I looked at him sadly.

"…Ok…" I murmured sadly.

When we got back to our dorms I turned to Aaron.

"So… Why were you so upset…?" I asked him."

"Because I upset you…" He murmured. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Hey, hey… It's alright… You didn't upset me THAT much…" I told him. I tried to comfort him by patting his back gently. Aaron looked at me sadly.

"…I'm sorry…" He murmured as he gave me a hug. I hugged him back gently.

"It's ok, I forgive you…" I murmured back. "Anyway… We'd… Better get to bed now…" I decided to tell him. "We've got an 8o'clock curfew." I added.

"Ok…" Aaron murmured.

"Hey," I said, giving him another hug. "Don't worry about it. I am disappointed that you attacked my best friend… But I can let that slid…" I mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" He apologised again.  
"It's OK!" I said loudly. "Now go to sleep." I added. "We've got a big day ahead of us…" Aaron and I went our separate ways and went to bed.

_Good night Aaron… _I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**The Drama Has Begun! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dead Fred Knight**_

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Meet the Rest of The**_

_**Family… **_

As I slowly woke up I yawned loudly and stretched my muscles before getting out of bed.

"…It's so nice to be back in your own bed…" I murmured to myself as I let myself fall to the soft carpet below. I brushed my hair in the bathroom and slipped out of my silk pyjama top and undies. I put on the day class uniform in record time as I slowly shut the door behind me as I walked over to Aaron's dorm. It was still too early to go to class, but I wanted to get there nice and early. I knocked on Aaron's door gently. "Time to get up Aaron." I called. I heard a mumbling from his room and I knew he was awake. I reached up to open the door, but realised I was still too small…

_Damn it… _I thought to myself. _A whole YEAR away from this place and I'm STILL not tall enough?! _I thought angrily. I jumped up and JUST reached the door handle. I pulled the handle down, opened the door and walked in.

"Aaron, GET UP!" I yelled. Aaron mumbled something to me. "I'm sorry, speak English please." I murmured to him.

"10 more minutes…" He murmured.

"No, you need to get up NOW! You need to be introduced to the Headmaster, Kaien Cross, in 5." I told him with a stern voice as I left the room. "And put a SHIRT on!" I added as I began to walk down the hall.

"Pants TOO perhaps?!" Shinigami yelled to Aaron as he followed me down the hall.

"Gami… Piss off." I said to Shinigami without looking at him.

"~Heeeeeeeeeeeelloooooooooo!~" Kaien called cheerfully to me as I entered the room.

"Morning…" I replied grumpily. I was half-asleep…

"Why so tired? Did you get enough sleep?" Kaien asked me.

"No, got woken up…" I replied groggily.

"By who?" Kaien asked me.

"By Alice, I'm surprised she managed to open the door, mind you." I replied as I smiled cheekily.

"So, how has your first day been so far?" Kaien asked.

"Tiring and I just woke up!" I said grumpily.

"Well, today you start relieving! You'll be teaching class 12 today." Kaien told me.

"I hope that punk from the disciplinary committee isn't in that class. What's his name again?" I said with hatred.

"Zero Kiryu… He hasn't caused you any trouble, has he?" Kaien asked with a worried tone.

"No, I don't just don't like his attitude, too lazy and too grumpy." I told him.

"Well, he DOES sleep all day, even during class… It's a bit of a worry… His grades might start to slip if he keeps this up…" Kaien said worriedly.

"Don't worry; fall asleep in my class and his grades WILL slip!" I threatened. With that I grabbed the work for the class and headed down the hallway.

As I nervously sat in class, waiting for the teacher to arrive, I looked over to Zero, who was sitting next to me, like we always used to.

"So… How has it been without me…? Where's Yuki?" I asked Zero, looking around the room for her.

"She's not here anymore…" Zero told me.

"Oh… Because of Kanam'e…?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Zero murmured.

"Wow… I hope you're feeling better… After… You know… Ichiru…" I murmured. Zero looked slightly surprised, but looked at me with sad eyes. "You know what…? I know where Ichiru is. He's still alive." I told Zero.

"… Really…?" Zero murmured.

"Yeah," I said as I took Zero's jacket sleeve and showed him the veins in his wrist. "He's in your blood vessels!" I exclaimed.

"That'll be enough now!" Aaron shouted as he entered the room. Zero looked at him and I SWEAR a bolt of lightning shot between their eyes!

_Thiiiiiiiiiis can't be good… _I thought as my eyes nervously darted between Zero and Aaron.

"Now… Let's begin…" Aaron exclaimed as he began to teach us about Ancient Japan.

Half way through teaching my class I looked up to make sure everyone was following what I was saying and were paying attention. I looked towards Alice and noticed that Zero had fallen ASLEEP! In MY class!

"Zero! WAKE UP!" I yelled as I threw a white board marker at him. It hit him on the top of the head and bounced off.

"Aaron! What was THAT for?!" Alice yelled at me.

"He fell asleep in MY class! Am I REALLY that boring?!" I called back.

"Um…. I'll get BACK to you on that…." Alice murmured as she looked at me awkwardly.

"Anyway, Zero, go outside! I need to talk to you!" I exclaimed. Zero slowly and tiredly got up and walked out the door. I walked out the door with him. "Behave!" I told the class as I shut the door. I turned to Zero.

"What did I do…?" Zero asked.

"You fell asleep in my class dude." I explained.

"…Sorry…" Zero apologised.

"Don't use that sort of tone with me or I'll put you down a grade!" I threatened. Zero clenched his fists.

"Don't talk to me like that…" He murmured tiredly.

"Or even better, I could switch you into the night class." I threatened him even more. Zero then totally lost it!

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"…You have the voice of an old man." I randomly said. (Cause the voice actor is 50)

"OH THAT'S it!" He yelled as he pulled back his fist. I punched him in the face before he had the chance to hit me first. As he fell to the ground he pulled out his gun!

I heard a lot of fighting coming from outside the classroom.

"Oh, no!" I realised. I raced down the stairs and jumped for the door. I managed to grab it and pull it down. Aaron punched Zero in the face when I opened the door.

"He started it!" Aaron yelled to me as he looked at me.

"Like I'm supposed to believe THAT!" I yelled back.

_**The Drama **_

_**Continues… **_


End file.
